1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an apparatus and method for receiving and providing a digital broadcast, and more particularly, to a broadcast receiver for and a method of providing broadcast channel information
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital audio broadcasting (DAB) provides a variety of data services (such as weather, traffic, entertainment, and images) in addition to high-quality audio transmissions with Compact Disc (CD)-level sound quality by using sound coding methods that provide a high compression ratio. For example, EUREKA-147 DAB, a DAB standard that is used in Europe, provides audio services with CD-level sound quality and a variety of additional data services by using a high-quality audio compression technology based on Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) audio layer II. In contrast, digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB) is a digital broadcasting standard that is more developed than DAB. DMB provides audio, video, and data broadcasting. Furthermore, DMB is classified into terrestrial DMB and satellite DMB, depending upon the transmission method. The DAB standard, such as EUREKA-147, is used for the audio broadcasting of DMB.
In the case of terrestrial DMB, a broadcast receiver scans broadcast channels when a user inputs an input signal requesting the scanning of broadcast channels. Thereafter, the user searches for a desired broadcast channel with reference to broadcast channel information regarding the scanned broadcast channels. The broadcast channel information, however, may not reflect changes in service information that are made between the time when the broadcast channels are scanned and the time when the user searches through the broadcast channels. Therefore, the user may choose a broadcast service that is no longer being provided or may not be able to choose a broadcast service that is newly added after the scanning of the broadcast channels. In addition, service information is displayed to the user only after the scanning of broadcast channels is completed or terminated. Therefore, the user may have to wait a long time for service information to be displayed while the broadcast channels are scanned.